


a house is a home

by Scarlet_is_alpha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Teen Romance, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_is_alpha/pseuds/Scarlet_is_alpha
Summary: Jesse got abandoned as a kid and got adopted as a teen so its fluff finding home fic he's adjusting the best he can but damm kindness is hard to learn when you're not used to it in this many doses
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	a house is a home

**Author's Note:**

> first fic so I'm sorry for the shitty writing and I dunno if ill be able to finish it also I don't know how to fix the text I wrote this in google docs don't judge me

Mccree sighed as he watched the trees pass by in the car window trying to count the telephone poles he saw pass by, as he was driven by his case manager droning them out as they told him everything he's heard before as they took him to the fourth house in almost three years since he had turned 19, Jesse had been told time and time again that ‘it'll be different here, this place will be better I promise’ the same drones hed herd since he was eleven when he got put into the system after his Abuelo and his Abuela passed away and he couldn't stay at his old house anymore, it didn't hurt that bad to think of them anymore just fuzzy memories and a dull pain but it didn't bother him anymore. they arrived at a gated community and he sighed “I guess we’re here.” he huffed in thought tugging his beanie down farther adjusting his headphones as he pulled the semi scratchy fabric down his hair sighing softly, he watched the car pull into a large house’s driveway, decorations were outside in the garden and on the front of the house seemingly there to welcome him to his new home, seeing how cheerful the decor was made him sigh “ great another bunch of yuppies to use me like a workhorse until they don’t need me anymore.” he spoke softly to himself as the car stopped and he could feel the engine turn off while he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door heading to the trunk to retrieve his suitcase sighing softly as he pulled his trunk out of the car and set it down on the ground extending the handle as he reached in for his backpack, closing the trunk he began walking to the door with his caseworker sighing as she knocked on the door gently waiting for a response from the home owner biting his lip softly as he heard heels click up to the door gently opening in, a tall thin blonde woman opens the door smiling “ah you must be jesse yes?” she asked gently a warm smile on her face as she looked at him, “hi angela this is jesse yes and im ana amari jesse's case manager were very excited to meet you and to have finally found jesse a good home” ana smiled softly at them both making jesse even less interested in being here, he turned towards angela and faked a smile a small howdy slipping from his lips as he looked around inside the house behind her gently peaking around her frame into her living room, observing her decorations and pictures on the walls thinking to himself how tacky and plain it looked from, his view he could see a scarily tall thin red headed woman in angelas kitchen making some sort of drink as he droned out ana and angela talking until he felt petite steady hands meet his shoulders making him jump and straighten up tesning as he locked eyes with the blonde woman before him who looked at him shocked, “ah sorry angela jesses very sensitive to touch i was going to tell you but i wanted to give jesse a chance to first before anything.” ana spoke softly as jesse tugged his beanie down across his eyes as he let out a small huff and angela cleared her throat softly “well jesse would you like to come in and view your new home?” she hummed softly her voice gentle but eagerness hid behind her words making jesse nod softly at her, ana smiled “id join the tour but ive got to run to my daughters basketball game.”


End file.
